spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Incidental 2
Archie is a fish citizen who is the oldest son of Chocoberry and Fred and the brother of Melody, Chocoberry's son and Ralph, as well as the grandson of Strawberry Creme's mother and the half-brother of Debbie, Monroe, Tommy and Baby Rechid. starting with the episode "Ripped Pants." Famous Quotes * "you call this food?!" * "Guess I'll have to go to bed hungry again." * "Hey, that's mine!" Trivia * During the 1st season of Livin' in Atlantis, the explosion from the autonomic bomb (that destroyed Bikini Bottom beyond repair) also put Fred in the hospital. * For this duration his Catchphrase, "MY LEG" was carried over by Duke Toro. * Fred is a main character in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show in which he is the test dummy which gives him several opportunities to use his famous phrase, "My leg!" * He is the co-founder of Fred Rechid Productions, Inc. He even appears in the logo. * He also appeared in the first movie with his famous phrase "MY EYES!!" * He speaks 32 other languages. * He is portrayed as being brownish green. * He is Squidward's friend. * He's the star of My Leg!: The Series. Family * Chocoberry and Fred - Parents * Chocoberry's son - Younger Brother * Chocoberry and Fred's twin sons - Brothers * Strawberry Creme's mother - Maternal Grandmother * Ted - Grandfather * Fran - Grandmother * Buddy the fish - Maternal Uncle * Chet - Maternal Uncle * Ned - Blue Uncle * Debra - Aunt * Strawberry Ice Cream - Maternal Grandaunt * Brown Strawberry Creme - Maternal Grandaunt * Pineapple Guy - Maternal Granduncle * Pumpkin Chocoberry Corgiyaki - Pet * Victoria the Snail - Pet * Henry-Bart and Billy - Friend Boys * Appearances in fan series * Livin' in Atlantis (see above) * Squid Vs. Squid (background) * Family Sponge (almost every episode) * Spy Buddies (appears in 28 episodes) * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show (Every episode) * Fred And The Gang (appeared in every episode with the Bikini Bottomites) * Nat Peterson Adventures! (Appears married to Sadie) * Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (Seen in backgrounds and used in jokes rarely) * In SpongeResort, he is friends with Squidward. * The Fred Show - main character * Making the Plan * My Leg! (main character) * The Amazing World of Squidward (Who Shot Squidward Jr.?, SQUIDWARD'S LEGS!) * Mr. Beans (I WANT TO SLEEP!) * The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show (New Cash Register) Gallery Archie's new teenage.png Archie and Friend Boys.png Archie and Friend Boys confusing.jpg Archie and Friend Boys gasping.jpg Archie and Friend Boys happening.jpg Archie and Friend Boys look at SpongeBob.png Archie and Friend Boys sadding.png Archie and Friend Boys shocked.png Archie with her friend boys.png Chocoberry and Fred and Archie at Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry and Fred happening her teen son.png Archie naked screams.png Purple Archie.png Archie is seen slotted pig.png Archie eating Krabby Patty.png Archie crying.png Archie charging toward Sea Muscles.png Archie laughing.jpg Archie disappear.jpg Archie as green hat.jpg Archie running back.png Archie look is Secret Patty.png Archie cheering.png Archie and John.jpg Archie look at SpongeBob.jpg Chocoberry and Fred and Archie look Secret Patty.png Chocoberry and Fred and Archie cheering.png Chocoberry and Fred and Archie at Parents-Son Theaters compete.png Chocoberry and Archie at Mother-Son Theaters compete.png Fred and Archie at Father-Son.png Category:Fish Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Rechids Category:Reds Category:Children Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Half-Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Grandnephews Category:Siblings Category:Berry Family Category:Chefs Category:Fry Cooks Category:Skateboarders